New Creation
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee is having a hard time seeing the new creation. But someone comes and helps her. OptimusxArcee Based out of the movie TFP Predacons rising; Based on a song Transformation-Phil Collins


**Based on the movie Predicons rising. After Optimus his life to give a new creation. **

**Arcee can't see the wonders of what Optimus had given. Optimus helps her out. **

* * *

Arcee P.O.V

I sat down in front of the well where Optimus had sacrificed himself in. Optimus had to bring new creation. He was already one with the allspark.

When he said he was one with the allspark; my heart stop. I stood there and watched him go. He had to finish the quest. It had been a year now; and I am having a hard time living without him. It hurts to wake up every day without him by my side.

I wake up and walk around Cybertron. What Optimus had done was the most beautiful thing. The whole place was back all back to normal. More creations were out there. More Autobots or friends had been created.

Optimus was right about a whole new creation. But deep inside I can't stand this. I cried out. I stood up and walked to the statue of Optimus.

I cried out and sat in front of the statue.

"I miss you" I whispered "I wish you were with me"

I felt something touch my head. I looked up to see a spark flying around. I stared at it. The spark then went to one side and stood there. Little lights started appearing and an image was appearing.

I gasped "Optimus" I whispered

The lights faded and Optimus was standing there with his sword and a smile on his face. Optimus nodded and walked up to me. He held out a hand.

"Come with me" he whispered

Come with me

I'll take you now

To a place that you fear

For no reason why your heart has turned away from me

And I will make you understand

Optimus helped me up and held my hand. Optimus smiled and walked. I followed him; holding his hand tight. I can't believe he is right here next to me.

I looked around as we both walked. I can't understand why Optimus had to go. I see the creation but I can't see it without Optimus.

Optimus smiled and stared at me. He frowned when he saw I had tears on my face. Optimus whipped them off.

"Let me help" he whispered

Everything will become clear to you

When you see things through another's eyes

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever meant for you

You will find

Optimus kept walking and pointed at every person. A few were laughing; a few were smiling. Others were hugging each other. Everyone here was having a good time. The little sparklings running around; Playing with their parents.

"This is what I wanted to see" he said as we walked again "New life…new memories…good times"

I stared up to him. "I know…but…it's hard"

Optimus looks down at me. He held my hand tighter.

Optimus then stops and looks ahead. I see Bumblebee walking around with his new friend Stronghold. Bee was smiling. Bee sometimes goes up to me and cries. I know he misses Optimus; but I can't help him.

Optimus held my chin and made me look straight ahead. Optimus then started walking.

Come with me, I'll take you there

To a place where you'll see

Everything you need to be the one you need to be

And all of those things that you feared

Will disappear from you in time

Optimus stopped in front of the great building. Magnus was working along with the others. Trying to figure out what can help this world.

I looked down and sighed. "Optimus…it's not the same without you"

Optimus frowned and kneeled down in front of me.

"Arcee…" he said "I'm fine…I'm happy where I am at"

"But I miss you" I said "I love you"

Optimus hugged me tight.

"I'm afraid" I said "I don't know what to do…I never knew what to do without you"

I looked down and Optimus held my chin up. He was smiling and kissed me.

"In time Arcee…" said Optimus "You will see what you can do"

I looked at him.

"Something is calling for you" said Optimus "Go out there and find it"

I stared at him. Optimus kissed me.

"Your fear will go away in time" said Optimus "I promise you…you will be strong and you will do great things"

Everything will become clear to you

When you see things another's eyes

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever meant for you

You will find

"Optimus…but" I was stopped when he pressed a finger on my lips.

"I will always be watching you" said Optimus "I will always help you…and always guide you"

I looked down and sobbed. He just whipped the tears.

"You will be okay" he whispered "You have a great life ahead of you"

I nodded. Optimus was right; I can't waste my life. I have to start a new future. I smiled a little.

"I will always love you" he whispered

I kissed him and he slowly faded. I leaned back to see him go.

"Take care of Bumblebee will you" he said with a smile

I laughed and nodded "I love you"

Optimus faded away and the spark was floating. The spark went around me; I spun around and laughed as I watch it go and disappeared.

"Arcee…" said Bee "Want to come with us"

"Yes…" I said. I ran to Bee and hugged him. I have a new life ahead of me.

* * *

**Based on a song **

**Transformation-Phil Collins **


End file.
